


半句再见6

by Psehunjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psehunjeno/pseuds/Psehunjeno
Relationships: Nojun





	半句再见6

▹诺俊  
▹性转  
▹xxj文笔  
▹瞎写的，别骂（有人看就接着写  
▹题目暂定“半句再见”

*the first snow 

两个人没有在黄仁珺家逗留太久，待了几天李帝努就哄着黄仁珺该去他家了。

他到是挺讨黄仁珺爸妈喜欢的，黄爸黄妈对他也好的跟亲儿子似的。

但是天天看着自己的小人儿，不能一起睡、不能随便kinship、连摸下手都得偷偷摸摸的，实在有点憋火，毕竟在女方家里俩人也都觉得不要太高调为好…

黄仁珺是黄爸黄妈宠大的，以至于把黄仁珺宠的十指不沾阳春水，家务活、饭什么的都不太会做，当然是黄爸黄妈自己心里这么想。

虽然不放心女儿谈恋爱，但是人都带家里了，李帝努学习好、有模样，会讨长辈喜欢、最主要的是看起来很宠女儿、喜欢女儿，自然俩人也放下了担心。

跟爸妈说了要去李帝努家的黄仁珺被黄妈捏着小脸蛋“你去人家可勤快点，注意形象，多说话，别跟在家似的像个躺尸一样…”

黄仁珺撇撇嘴想“李帝努跟她同居以来又壮了几斤还不是她养的，在一起以后袜子内裤都不让他洗，衣服从头到尾都是她给挑着买的…”

当然她不可能把这些说给她妈听。然后俩人也没拖拉当天就从T市出发到了李帝努家所在的H市。

在李帝努家的黄仁珺绝对不是她爸妈所认知里的黄仁珺… 

他们被李帝努爸妈迎进了家里，黄仁珺嘴甜的叫着“叔叔！阿姨！”笑的很好看露着自己的小虎牙。

李爸答应了一声，话不多但看起来很高兴，俩人进家后自己就进了厨房开始准备好吃的，李妈握着黄仁珺的手热情的说“珺你们终于回来了，外面冷吧快喝点热水！！”

从来没人叫她珺，她爸妈都是叫她“闺女”要不就是喊她大名“黄仁珺”，李帝努喜欢叫她宝宝，虽然第一次见面但她觉得李爸李妈很亲切。

李妈给人倒热水暖身，黄仁珺的一只手被李妈握着，俩人看着李妈早就准备好的李帝努小时候的相册有说有笑的，黄仁珺细心听着李妈嘴里的每一个关于他的故事。

李帝努在旁边看着她俩聊的起劲，明明是自己的故事却根本插不上嘴，他有点怀疑这里是不是他家，难道不是黄仁珺家麽？他觉得自己被忽视了…

晚上吃过李爸准备好的一大桌饭菜以后黄仁珺抢着要刷碗。

李爸正好赶上这几天要去出差，李妈给他收拾东西，快走的时候笑着对李妈说“你不吃肉可得给孩子们做啊。”李妈信佛好多年不吃荤了。

李爸又对李帝努说“诺，你妈做的饭你俩不想吃可记得带珺珺出去吃。”结果李爸被李妈轰出了家门。

李帝努家不小但有床的就两间，其它的不是储藏间就是衣帽间。黄仁珺是李帝努带回家的第一个女孩子，还没来的及收拾出个屋子来俩人就回来了，李妈正愁怎么睡，正好李爸出差了她可以和自己一起睡。

李妈拿了一床新被子准备往自己屋里拿，李帝努眼疾手快抢了过来抱紧被子说“妈，让珺睡我屋就行。”

李妈看了看他一副像是懂了什么的表情，然后又回屋拿了点东西塞在他手里说“行啊，长大了，可别搞出事来。”

李帝努看着手里他妈塞给他的一盒套，一脸装不懂的说“妈，你说啥呢？不是你想的那样，她跟你又不熟，我怕她睡不好。”说完尴尬咳嗽了两声，真是个好借口啊… 

结果俩人如愿的一起睡进了李帝努的屋里，黄仁珺洗漱完穿着李妈给她准备的粉色睡衣坐在李帝努的小书桌前，李帝努拿着吹风机给她吹刚洗过的头发，黄仁珺问“你爸妈为什么给你叫诺？”

李帝努边温柔的摆弄她头发边说“我也不知道什么意思，就是小名吧，大名小名都是爷爷起的。”

黄仁珺又继续嘀咕着“诺，诺，我喜欢～” 

李帝努给她吹好头发以后，一个公主抱把人抱起来轻轻的扔在了床上，黄仁珺倒退着后背靠上了床头柜，手里紧了紧身上的睡衣领子笑嘻嘻的说“别闹，你妈还在对屋呢！”

李帝努站在床边双手交叉着从下到上脱了上衣漏出好看的腹肌，一只腿站着一只腿跪在床上慢慢俯下身来，两只大手往前拽着黄仁珺细细的脚踝一下拉到床边。

小人一下被拉到他半附的身下，然后对着她的耳朵小声的说“宝宝你说真的假的～”

黄仁珺心咯噔了一声心想“真是的，又诱惑我，真的是知道我这个颜狗的弱点！”

但是输人不输阵！又嘴硬的说“嗯，别闹了，被阿姨听见不好。”

结果李帝努抬起了扎在她耳边的头淡定的看着她说了句“好”然后一侧身就滑进被子里了。

黄仁珺看着他做完这一系列的动作，楞了… 

傻狗！！傻李诺！！然后气吧吧的大力关了卧室灯，卷过被子背对着李帝努睡。

黑暗里黄仁珺心里还骂着李帝努，一双大手穿她的腰，一手从她的睡衣下穿进去摸着她的没有赘肉的小腹、一手从她的领口穿进去附上她的胸轻轻揉捏。

这个坏手成功的让黄仁珺哼出了声，她的后腰被李帝努早就挺起来的硬物顶着，李帝努光着身子从身后抱紧了她头搭在她的肩膀说“宝宝，把睡衣脱了吧～”

俩人同居以后习惯了裸睡，可是他又是什么时候把衣服脱了的？真是的… 

黄仁珺还嘴硬“你不是不想做麽！”

李帝努抽出手打开小床头灯，把小人儿的身子转过身来说“宝宝，我想死了好嘛！没事，咱俩小点声。”

然后没等黄仁珺回答就心急的附身吻上了她，黄仁珺也被他撩的热的不行，双手拉着他的脖子让俩人贴的更近加深了俩人的吻。

俩人舌吻纠缠了好一会儿，李帝努的手向下轻轻摸上了黄仁珺的秘密花园，然后抬头离开黄仁珺的被吻红的小嘴。

俩人嘴边拉着银丝，黄仁珺被吻的动了情眼神有些朦胧，李帝努看着她可爱的小样子低声说“宝宝你好湿啊，你也早就想我了吧～”

黄仁珺被这个坏人搞得已经完全不能行了，也不嘴硬了双手继续环着他的脖子把人往下拉，不让他看自己的脸“嗯～”

李帝努笑出声拿过床柜上的套给自己戴上，一手环着她的腰一手握着自己的家伙，也不着急进去顶在她的花瓣口上下滑动着要进不进的。

黄仁珺被人使着坏哼哼唧唧的，李帝努更来劲了“说是不是老公的小骚货。”

什么嘛，大色狼，幼稚！黄仁珺不听话“不是小骚货是大宝宝。”

李帝努加重了手上的滑动就是不进去，黄仁珺受不了他这么挑拨，双手向下搂住了他的腰用了用劲哼唧“快点～求你了～”

李帝努满意的挺了进去，好久没有照顾的花穴挺进了巨物，黄仁珺舒服的不自觉的叫出声，然后又用一只手捂住自己的嘴。

李帝努抓住她的手一边用心挺着腰一边说“宝宝叫出来吧，我想听你叫～”

然后姿势又变成了她双手环着他的脖子，他全身贴近她两个人上身零距离下身负距离，黄仁珺小声的在他耳边哼着、舒服的叫着，她叫床声成了李帝努的催情剂，越听越有劲。

李帝努一手护在她的头顶底下轻轻顶弄着她，黄仁珺的身下湿的不成样，李帝努也不着急就那么九浅一深的抽插着，他的体力真的好的不得了。

黄仁珺不知道自己是太舒服了还是太累了，她觉得自己有点晕乎乎的，明明动的人不是她… 

身上的人还是不厌其烦的慢速抽插着、磨着她的花穴、慢慢亲吻着她的全身。

上学的时候李帝努不敢在黄仁珺身上留下痕迹，黄仁珺要跳舞、上课总是要穿着比较露的连体服、舞蹈服，漏出来也不太好，放假了李帝努终于不用克制自己了，在黄仁珺白皙无暇的身上吻下一个一个属于他的痕迹。

他满意的看着自己的作品继续挺着腰。大手握着她的屁股大力揉捏着，他真的好喜欢黄仁珺的屁股，因为练舞蹈的关系黄仁珺的臀型特别好看、很有弹性，摸起来手感很好。

黄仁珺的腰真的很细，细到他觉得自己两只大手能握过来一样、再用用力就能被自己捏断，她的腿真的好长，明明自己比她高出来十几厘米，有时候躺在床上她的小脚丫却能碰到自己的脚。

李帝努还在感叹着他的小人儿多么的美，听着身下的人好一会儿没有反应了，抬头看一眼那个小人儿已经不知什么时候昏睡过去了。

李帝努宠溺的拨了拨挡在她脸蛋上的头发“体力真的不行，回去要带她健身了～”然后加快了身下的速度。

黄仁珺醒过来的时候已经是早晨了，她懵懵的起身看见了旁边的人，李帝努正坐在书桌前的小椅子上，头发顺毛戴着她帮他选的金丝眼镜低头看书。

李帝努听见了动静抬头看向了她说“醒了宝宝，外面有我妈给你留的早饭。”

黄仁珺看了看床头柜的表一下咋呼起来“啊！！！都快十点了，你怎么不早点叫我，在你家这么晚才起多不好！都怪你！”

李帝努淡定的看着她眼睛弯成一个月牙“也不知道谁体力那么差，回去跟我一起健身啊！还有我妈去上班了，她说也许咱俩更喜欢单独待着。”

然后走到床边亲亲她的脸蛋把她抱下床“快起来吧大宝宝，收拾好我带你出去玩，吃好吃的～本来还担心我妈非在家给你做黑暗料理怎么办，还好她有自知之明，我忍着吃就行了，你这个小挑食精肯定吃不进去，哈哈哈。”

黄仁珺在李帝努家待了有小半个月，快过年的时候李帝努把人送回家，过完年后年初十五的时候李帝努又去人家里准备接着一起上学。

这是李帝努和黄仁珺大三的下学期了，李帝努仿佛更忙了，黄仁珺专业课也多了不少，不在向之前一样躺尸老老实实的去上课。宿舍还是比外面近的，俩人因为课多好久没回小屋了。

黄仁珺刚上完基训课腰酸背痛，饭都没吃就回了宿舍补觉。

李帝努下完篮球课往体育馆外走，新年都没下的雪二月多竟然下起来了，李帝努看着馆外还在下的大雪有些兴奋，跑出去向个大狗狗一样在雪上跑来跑去，然后边往女生宿舍走边拨电话。

电话通了他还没说话就听电话那头哼唧说了句“喂～”

然后他停下了脚步“宝宝你睡觉呢，外面下雪了要来看嘛？”

“我有点困～”

“嗯嗯，你接着睡吧，现在出来也容易感冒，再睡一会我一会去给你送饭，睡吧宝宝。”黄仁珺没答应该是又睡过去了。 

她醒过来的时候外面已经是晚上了，她正拉开窗帘看外面的时候电话就响了起来“宝宝醒了麽，穿厚一点下楼拿饭吧。”

黄仁珺接完电话就迅速的随便套了一个外套下去了，李帝努看着迅速跑下来的小人不满意的看了看她，脱下自己的长款羽绒服给她套上，自己只穿一个套头卫衣。

黄仁珺好像习惯了他的摆弄，有点惊讶的看着楼旁边的积雪说“今天的雪下这么大啊？”

李帝努还在给她拉拉链，拉完又紧了紧领口“是啊，中午下课那会的雪下的跟鹅毛似的，头一次在X市见这么大的雪，还挺美的。”

黄仁珺遗憾的撇撇嘴，李帝努又说“没事宝宝，你要想看我们在一起看呗，不是X市以后也还可以去东北看、去日本看。”

黄仁珺点点头又仰起头，李帝努亲了她一下，这也是她养成的一个习惯之一。

李帝努亲完把她转了个身“快上去吧，底下冷，饭趁热吃。”

“一场雪麽没什么大不了的，以后再一起看就行了。”黄仁珺被李帝努安慰完这么想着，可是她怎么这么遗憾呢… 

黄仁珺错过了那场雪，也错过了唯一一个和李帝努看雪的机会。


End file.
